1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever apparatus provided with an impact absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the bottom of a shift lever 102 is inserted and fixed to an insertion hole 110 of a lever holder 104. A bracket 106 formed in the lower end of the lever holder 104 is attached to a cylindrical retainer 112. In a mounting state, a pin 114 is inserted through an axial supporting hole 107 of the bracket 106 and a cylindrical member 113 fixed to the retainer 112 so as to rotate the lever holder 104 around the pin 114 to a width direction of a vehicle. Further, a fixing axis 108 is inserted through the retainer 112, so that the retainer 112 is axially supported. Accordingly, when a shift operation of the shift lever 102 is performed, the retainer 112 is rotated so that a desired shift range can be selected.
However, in this shift lever 102, when a strong force is applied in an axial direction, absorption of this force was poor.